1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for measuring dissolved gas and an oil immersed transformer having the same, and more particularly, to an apparatus for measuring dissolved gas capable of measuring dissolved gas within a transformer in real time and an oil immersed transformer having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A dissolved gas analysis method, moisture measurement method, a partial discharge measurement method, a low pressure surge test method, and the like, have been used as state diagnosis techniques for diagnosing an abnormal internal state that may occur in insulating oil of a transformer.
Among these techniques, the dissolved gas analysis method capable of measuring a degradation of insulating oil generated within a transformer as the degradation is in progress has been commonly utilized due to advantages of technically high reliability and ease in application thereof in real time.
The dissolved gas analysis method will be described hereinafter.
A transformer receives constantly uniform thermal energy as an electric coil positioned therein is used, and when a local dielectric breakdown occurs within the transformer, a partial arc discharge having a high temperature may occur.
In line with these phenomena, hydrocarbon-based insulating oil may be thermally decomposed to generate hydrogen, (H2), methane (CH4), acetylene (C2H2), ethylene (C2H4), and the like. In particular, in a case in which an insulating material such as an insulator, a press board, or bakelite is present in a heating portion, a gas such as carbon monoxide (CO) or carbon dioxide (CO2), and the like, may also be generated.
For reference, among dissolved gases, in particular, gases such as hydrogen, methane, acetylene, ethylene, ethane, propane, and the like, are highly combustible, and are thus very critical components in undertaking safety management of a transformer.
Due to characteristics of these gases, being mostly dissolved in insulating oil, whether an error has occurred in an interior of a transformer, what kind of error it was, and in which of transformer an error occurred locally, may be diagnosed by extracting these gases and analyzing them quantitatively and qualitatively.
In order to analyze a gas dissolved in insulating oil, a method of collecting a sample of insulating oil from a transformer in operation, carrying the collected sample to an analytical laboratory, extracting gas therefrom, and analyzing the corresponding gas using gas chromatography has generally been used.
However, such an experiment laboratory analysis method has low reliability, due to general human error factors that may occur in the process of collecting a standard sample, and a great amount of time is required for analyzing the results thereof.
In order to resolve difficulty in measuring dissolved gas, a gas sensor module having an integral filter for separating oil and a gas has been developed. Such a gas sensor module may be installed in an insulating oil discharge valve, an inspection window, or a separate opening to measure an amount of dissolved gas.
However, the related art gas sensor module is difficult to standardize, and a large amount of time is required to separately manufacture sensor modules according to purposes and verifying functions thereof. Also, a sensing function may not be reliable according to materials and states of target objects, and thus, high costs may be incurred.